User blog:Buzz The HiveWing/My Random OC Stockpile Blog!
|-| Anaconda = Anaconda SeaWing Genderfluid Anacapa (mother) and Terrapin (father) Periwinkle (sister) and Python (brother in a few Alternate Universes') Baiji (genderfluid), Whitetip (twin son), Blacktip (twin son), Streamlet (daughter), Wyrm (genderless), Olm (genderless), Coconut Milk (agender, an existing dragonet in some Alternate Universes') Anaconda has slightly oversized blackish-gray eyes which, in direct or at least partial sunlight, come across as a watery, pale greenish-milky color. Anaconda’s bioluminescent stripes, mysterious as they are - emit a spectacular, illuminating white light - this is very peculiar, considering that these stripes are as black as the deepest ocean abyss. Semi-circular driftwood beige horns. Anaconda has an uncommonly thick, and unheard of, layer of silvery-clear webbing that, when immersed in freshwater, shines a vibrant and extraordinary, pastel green. Anaconda is full of wondrous surprises - from intense rainforest foliage green scales, to unforgettable pinkish-green wing membranes marked by tiny cobalt blue waterdrops, to a handsome cocoa bean brown underside and lush mountain forest green gills. They once received real emerald earrings as a hatching day present. Lastly, is the unique whiteish-pinkish-red coral necklace that Anaconda has roped around they’re slim neck. Commander Sharkbite (cousin), Mermaid (cousin), Bait (cousin), Fishhook (cousin), Conch (cousin), Lion’s Mane (an existing cousin in some Alternate Universes’) Sevengill (niece), Pisces Cipher (nephew), Siren Cipher (niece), Axolotl (genderless), Seagrass (nephew) Queen Whirlpool (distant ancestor), Prince Froth (distant ancestor), Prince Frilled Shark (distant relative), Prince Frigatebird (distant relative), Prince Minnow (distant cousin), Queen Guppy (distant cousin), several unnamed royal SeaWings (all distantly related) They have no special abilities/powers, unless you count them as being Genderfluid. Bisexual (possibly) |-| Vine = Vine LeafWing Male Vine has a small, and lithe, figure with dark vine green scales. |-| Sheercold = Sheercold 75% IceWing and 20% SeaWing and 5% MudWing Undecided gender Sheercold currently lives with Snowwolf (grandfather/guardian) and Kittiwake (sister), as both of his parents are in jail for ‘supposed’ murder and arson charges. |-| Bubbles = Bubbles HiveWing and SkyWing Male Beehive (mother) and Vesuvius (father) Salmon (step-brother) and Butter (step-brother) Bubbles is a somewhat larger then average dragon, with a moderately heavy built, brawny shoulders, vast segmented wings (like a dragonfly’s) and a genetically thin jawline. He easily passes as a normal HiveWing, but if examined carefully, you'll realize he's not entirely just a HiveWing. He has palely toned, smooth, sweet curry orange scales banded with horizontal semi-broad, thick tiger orange stripes along his maw, snout, neck, and spine with paler, vertical thin pumpkin orange stripes along his shoulders, legs, and tail. His eyes are curious, mesmerizing, pear-gray orbs. His wind-swept horns are a handsome rust hue while his wing membranes are completely transparent, with hints of warm apricot. His upper spike(s) are a fiery flame orange, whilst his lower ridges(s) are a flawless tiger's eye brown and his plump belly and harmless tail tip are a beautiful floral white. Wears a sturdy, medium-sized, adventurer’s pouch strapped securely across his chest. He can produce small, moderately-warm, flames that last approximately thirty long minutes. He can also inject a seemingly harmless, watery-like liquid, from his fore claws; this liquid gives the victim temporary illusions and nausea. |-| Prince Seasnake = Prince Seasnake SeaWing Male Prince Gulf (an existing dragonet in a fan-fic) A ginormous male SeaWing with black, scornful eyes and a powerful build. His main scales are similar in their coloration to Albatross’s blueish-black eyes, and he has a pattern of black swirly markings on his talons/arms. Wide, powerful dark blue wings. He has several shark tooth necklaces’ roped around his neck, three shark-skin pouches each containing a wickedly-sharp dagger, and several bottles of lethal seasnakes’ poison concealed in his long, dark blue cape. He is also noted to wear several pearl strands roped across his dark blue horns and a fascinating, set of shark tooth earrings fastened to tiny pieces of skyfire stones. He mentions multiple times that he farms seasnakes’ (most likely because of his unusual fascination with both handling and milking them). His favorite snack is apparently moray eels, and it is implied that he also farms morays. Straight |-| Deathwatch = Deathwatch HiveWing x LeafWing x NightWing Undecided gender Deathwatch has a brawny, yet angular, figure and is evidently well over the standard ratio of all three tribe’s normal height extents. Foresight (foresees only the dark prospects and forthcomings though), Spiritual Sense (can feel/sense the presence of the supernatural). |-| Artblock = Artblock RainWing (with traces of IceWing heritage) Agender “Art is great and all, but the power of one’s imagination infinitely bests everything.” “Do you, or don’t you; trust me?" |-| Princess Wampus = Princess Wampus IceWing (with traces of SandWing heritage) Female Princess Snowdrift (mother) and Catamount (step-mother) Ptarmigan (husband, deceased in a few Alternate Universes’) Prince Manx (son) and Prince Lynx (son, deceased in a few Alternate Universes’) Wampus has confident, pale lichen green eyes. Glittery, pristine white scales, with a unique pattern of faint brownish-gray scales, overlap. Sparkly, smoky white and larimar blue freckles dot her narrow diamond-shaped snout. She wears several necklaces of bears’ teeth roped around her neck, and a wickedly-sharp, set of metal puma claws’ fastened to her own. Prince Alabaster (nephew) and Princess Flurry (niece) She has a dragon-version of onychoschizia. |-| Prince Manx = Prince Manx IceWing Male Princess Wampus (mother) and Ptarmigan (father, deceased in a few Alternate Universes’) Prince Lynx (brother, deceased in a few Alternate Universes’) Princess Snowdrift (grandmother) and Catamount (grandmother) Manx’s right eye is a vast, empty black socket surrounded by uneven, weirdly-misshaped, whitish-gray scales. His left eye however, is a pale lichen green, just like his mother’s. His body has taken a burdening physical toll, mostly due to frostbreath injuries marking his serrated wing edges, fore-talons, and tail tip. He is also noted to have a mauled ear. Prince Alabaster (cousin) and Princess Flurry (cousin) Category:Blog posts